Middle School love
by shmell
Summary: I suck at summaries..Read and enjoy. WARNING! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Naruto both attend Konoha Middle School as 8th graders. Yes they were rivals at practially everything. But depe down inside, Naruto knew he had feelings that went deeper then just friendship. Since the 6th grade, Naruto and Sasuke were really good friends. They pratically shared the same interests in music. At the time in 6th grade, Sasuke had no girlfriends, or any interests in girls what so ever. That made Naruto think, does he have a chance. 2 years went by and Naruto's feelings for Sasuke has grew, its is now the beginning of the 8th grade, and their last year in middle school.

"Uzumaki Naruto," called Mr. Keiko who was currently subbing for Mr. Iruka- Hatake. (AN. HAHA SEEMS LIKE SOMEONE HAS BEEN GETTING BUSY)

_I wonder if this would be a good day to finally tell Sasuke, how I feel. I mean me and him are gonna see that new movie Slither, its Horror, so if i grab his hand sometime in the movie and he won't back away, that means he accepts me as more then a friend. But if he pulls away and yells, then I'd know I have no chance.. Or I can just have someone tell him after school. It would be more easier for me since I wouldn't see his reaction.. Or is that bad.. But if so, then who... Maybe Shikamaru.. Yea Shika, him and Ino have been going out for more then 1 month, he'd understand how I'd feel.._

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" yelled Mr. Keiko

"Haa.hai?" stuttered Naruto in complety confused.

"You and Sasuke are assigned to work as partners for this upcoming project that is due in 3 weeks, understood?" asked Mr. Keiko slightly mad from the lack of attention Naruto had paid.

Naruto Nodded.

The ball rang and Naruto decided to discuss the whereabouts of where they were gonna start the project.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called as Sasuke was opening his locker.

"Hm..? Yea dobe whadya want now? I'm saving my money for the movie so 'no' I will not buy you ramen." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"No teme not that. I was wondering if after the movie I could come over your house so 'we' could work on the project.. Together.." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"Together eh?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Yea... Cause you know since were partners and all," Naruto said a little bit shaky. _Whew that was a close on, he thought._

"Erm..sure I guess, but by the time the movies over and were done on the project it'll be really late, so why don't you just stay the night since its a Friday.." Sasuke said looking through his bag for his wallet.

"OK sounds good to me," Naruto said walking away.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto said looking over his shoulder at his 'secret lover'

"I can't wait til tonight," Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Then he tossed the bag over his shoulder and walked off to his next class.

_What does he mean by that.. Its just a project, whats there to be looking foward to?_

The bell rang.

"Ahh shit im tardy!" Naruto said rushing to his next class when he got stopped by the one and only Haruno Sakura.

"Hey Naruto can you do me a favor.." Sakura said placing her thumb and rubbing it against his already red cheeks. Sakura had a deep crush on Naruto, she gave up on Sasuke at the end of 7th grade. But to hide it she went out with Kiba. Yes...Kiba

"S.ssure Sakura-chan" Naruto's gotta admit, she was a beautiful gal but he wasn't interested in her.

"Can you tell Kiba I can't make it to our date tonight cause my mom is taking me out of school to go on a little trip." Sakura said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Umm..kay.. But why didn't you tell him early?" Naruto asked.

"Because she just called my cell.. So its last minute.." Sakura said sticking her cell into her back pocket.

"Sure thing then.. I guess." Naruto said as he waved and started walking away when Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek then walked away.

Naruto touched his cheek where he she had kissed. _ Wha..what was that about.. Naruto said._

3:00.. _Where is Sasuke. we were suppose to meet here 10 minutes ago... Maybe he forgot about me.._

Naruto frowned. All the excuses and possibilities went through Naruto's head. He met a girl, he had 'other' plans.. He just plain forgot. Naruto felt like crying cause he really was looking foward to this night..

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke called running up to him.

"Oh..hi Sasuke, I thought you forgot about today..." Naruto said slightly frowning..

"No no, It's just my brother had to get ready for his date, and my mom said he had to drop me off so yea.." Sasuke said smiling a little bit.

_**Is it cool if i hold your hand, is it wrong if i think its lame to dance, do u like my stupid hair, did u guess that i didnt know what to wear, on a scale of what u think, u make me nervous so i really cant eat, lets go dont wait, this nites almost over**_

The song "First Date By: Blink 182" rang on Naruto's cell phone. Naruto looked at the ID. "--SHikAMArU--" it read.

_Shikamaru?.._

"Hey Sasuke I'll meet you inside k?" Naruto asked.

"Um..mkay" Sasuke said and lefy.

"Hello? Shika did you get my message?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yea after school I called Sasuke's cell phone, he didn't pick up so I left a message."

"Wh.What! I didn't mean tell him so soon!" Naruto said panicking.

"Oh..crap sorry," Shika said.

"Well what did you say!" Naruto asked.

"Um.. Sasuke, Naruto wanted me to tell you something. Yea you guys are good friends, but are u willing to take this to the next level? I mean, Naruto has liked you for a long time, and well he wants to go out with you. This is not a prank, a joke. Naruto has honestly fell in love with you. He didn't want to ask you himself cause...we..cause he was nervous.. Well umm.. right.. this is troublesome..well bye!" Shikamaru said.

"SHIT ILL CALL YOU BACK!" Naruto said then hung up...

_I GOTTA GET SASUKE'S CELL PHONE AND DELETE THAT MESSAGE, HE CAN'T FIND OUT NOW! ITS TO EARLY! SHIT!_


	2. Finding Out

Running into the theather Sasuke was not in sight, Naruto felt like he was going to have a heart attack. What if Sasuke's going to read it right this minute.!

_ShitShitShit! Where the hell is he!_

"Yo Naruto!" someone called from the snack line.

Naruto turned to see the one and only black haired Uchiha.

"Whew.. Hey um Sasuke can I see your cell?" Naruto asked putting on the most innocent smile ever.

"No dobe, why you ask? You dropped it last time! Remember? At Neji's party!" Sasuke said looking in his wallet for cash to pay for the snack.

_What am I going to do now?_

"Hmm.. Hey Naruto I'm gonna call my bro, I forgot to ask him for a favor." Sasuke said handing Naruto the snacks.

"W..Wait!" Naruto said calling Sasuke.

"Yeaa?" Sasuke said annoyingly.

"Can't this wait?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"No dobe!" Sasuke said heading off to the exit door of the theather.

_OH GOD! When he comes back hes..hes..hes gonna know how I feel! What should I do_

Ring..Ring...Ring..

"Uchiha residence Itachi speaking," Itachi said in a soothing cool mannered voice.

"Itachi! Naruto's coming over tonight and will sleepover because were gonna work on a project, if thats alright with you."

"Umm..ok," Itachi said.

"And another thing, can I ask you a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhh sure," Itachi said in a annoying voice.

"Can you buy some ramen for dinner," Sasuke said quite fast.

"Um ok no prob," Itachi said then hung up.

Before Sasuke got to turn of his phone something popped up on the screen. ONE MISSED CALL.

_Who could have called me... _

As Sasuke listened to the message his eyes widened in dis-belief.

_Naruto..loves me? But he doesn't act like it. Does this mean he's gay.. He's probably wanting a reaction from me.. What do I do. Yea I like Naruto he's a great friends and all, but do I love him. I don't know.. Is this a good idea, do push are friendship farther. Or should I just tell him I'm not interested, but that'll mean I'm lying.. And I dont like lying.. Well maybe we all needed a change._

As Sasuke walked back into the theather he saw Naruto banging his head on the wall besides the mens bathroom.

"How. Stupid. Am. I. Sasuke. Has. No. And. I. Mean. No. Interest. In. Me . What. So. Eh. Ver. Ever!.!" Naruto said getting a little bit dizzy..

"Dobe.. you don't know that for sure yet now don't start making false accusations," Sasuke said.

"Come on dobe lets go watch the movie," Sasuke said walking away.

Naruto walked faster and caught up with Sasuke. They were side by side. Sasuke took the chance to intertwine his fingers with Naruto. His hand was so soft Sasuke thought. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke for once smiled back.

While they were walking Sasuke started mumbling a song. Naruto couldn't quite comprehend it at the moment.

"And i'm gonna give you every little thing i got, Cause you are more than a man needs ..Thats why i say you're truly my destiny,I'm gonna getcha if it takes me until forever  
no you dont feel me if forever turns into never,I'll let you know my love is just that strong,And for you never just aint that long..

Naruto looked deeply into the onyx eyes that was staring down at him.

"..I wanna be that smile you put on your." Sasuke stroked Narutos cheek with his thumb.

Sasuke then took Naruto's hands in his.

"I wanna be your hands when you say your prayers," Sasuke said smiling.

Sasuke shifted and looked aside, "And even if the the day turns into nights.. I will love you by candlelight. And even if the bottle starts to fall over.. I'll be there to put you on my shoulder. And if its hard for you to get to sleep.. I will sing you a melody" Sasuke said and allowing Naruto to nuzzle besides his neck.

"Yes I wil.. I wanna feel this way until the end of time, cause I pray the day you'll be mine.." Sasuke said holding Naruto.

"Hee..y Sasuke, instead of a movie, wanna go on a walk through the park?" Naruto asked.

"Yea.. That sounds good." They both left hand in hand.

_See my life is filled with ups and downs  
But im okay when youre around  
And when i'm in a storm and my nights are cold  
Reach out your hand for me to hold  
See youre my queen on a throne  
And youre a reason for a song  
And I cant wait to fill you up with love  
Fill you up with love ... fill you with love_

I wanna be your sun, your stars and your moon  
I wanna be a hot summer day in june  
I wanna be the smell of your sweet perfume  
Girl I wanna be, or I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the seat of play at noon (?)  
I wanna be the one thats so faithful and true  
I wanna be a million dollar house thats new  
or I just wanna be close

**SORRy iT TOOk SO lONG TO UPDATE! i jUS WAS SO BUSy!**_  
_

**CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EH?HAHAH!**


	3. Singing a Song

!MAJOR OCCNESS AT THE END!

Neither of them had anything to talk about. They just walked side by side. Naruto's hand had 'accidentally ' brushed against Sasuke's.

"S..Sorry " Naruto said as a tint of pink showed to appear on his cheeks.

"It's ok," Sasuke said calm.

Naruto had a strong urge to just jump the Uchiha. But he had to control himself. So he wanted to have things moving slowly. So he took a hold of Sasuke's hand, and intertwined their fingers. He knew he did the right thing when Sasuke didn't pull away. Secretly, Sasuke was smiling inside. They continued on their little walk when they ended up at a beautiful lake. They both sat on the green grass, leaning against the Sakura trees. Sasuke took a look at Naruto, his eyes had the reflection of the lilies floating in the lake. The moon glowed against his soft tan skin, the wind blew his beautiful golden locks back, it was a moment to remember.

"Hmm. Sasuke?" Naruto said, as he looked up at the Uchiha.

"Yea?" Sasuke asked.

"Does this mean…"

"Does this mean what dobe?" Sasuke said raising and eyebrow.

"Teme! Just hold on. Does this mean, you and I, were.. You know…" Naruto said slanting his eyes.

"Boyfriend and boyfriend?" Sasuke asked looking at the poor blonde who was currently tomato red.

"Yea.." Naruto said even more red.

"I guess we could say that," Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, so Naruto's back would be leaning against his chest. Naruto smiled, and looked up at his boyfriend.

I had given up on love one point in my life… But, since he came into my life, … I know how it feels again.

"Naruto, how do you feel about singing in front of a stage?" Sasuke asked.

"W…w…why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"Lets go singing," Sasuke suggested.

"I don't like singing.. I'm not good at it." Naruto said blushing.

"Well..I like singing, a lot. And I always wanted to sing this song for you." Sasuke said, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Well why don't you sing it to me then," Naruto said happily.

"I can't now, I need the music, it makes me feel more comfortable, Itachi's nor home right now, lets go back to my place, it's on my computer." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto up, and they left.

Naruto walked into the Uchiha Resident and it was really big, but quite dark. When he reached Sasuke's room, his eyes widened. It was bigger then Naruto's living room! It had black bed covers, black, black, oh and some blue.

Sasuke approached his computer, opened up a folder full of songs.  
And selected one.

David Bedingfield's- If You're Not The One.mp3

The Music start playing.

"Naruto can you sit here," Sasuke patted a stool that was besides Sasuke. Sasuke was currently standing. Naruto took a sat, and watched Sasuke.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? …."

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand.

"If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? ..If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all .."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a small hug.

"I never know what the future brings But I know you are here with me now " Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with"

Naruto sat back down.

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? "

Sasuke couldn't continue singing, he had tears flowing down his cheeks. He couldn't stop crying for some reason. Naruto embraced him, and didn't wanna let go..

"Shh..Shh..Don't cry," Naruto said.

"Sasuke..you'll always stay in my arms," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked up, teary blue orbs looking up at 2 blue beautiful watery eyes.

To be continued 


End file.
